Equalize
by MaryFaraday
Summary: Jesse Pinkman starts the way he wants to life in the future, but when a woman is making him speechless, he just can't let her go... Set after the events of Felina. Rated M. Contains BJ, sex, strong language. I do not own the characters except my OC Mary Faraday nor do I own the show.


**A/N: **I really have been busy those past weeks, months, whatever.. but since I have been watching Breaking Bad with such a big obsession that my head couldn't handle it anymore, I immediately had an idea for a story about Jesse Pinkman and his new life after the events of Felina. I don't own the characters except my OC.

It started off as an innocent act, but the more he did it the better he felt. After he was being held hostage by those scrawny guys, he became somehow.. different than he was before. But this innocent act was in fact trying to get money from women who would paid him a big amount for only sucking him off. And heck, he earned a good money only with that.

But then again, he wondered why no one was coming to his new car which was obviously red, since the color has taken up a big part in his life. Who the heck was he kidding? It was only a color, okay mind that, but still..

It means a lot to him. And if red wouldn't remind him too much of blood, he would have handle it pretty well. But ever since all those murders happened when Mr. White was still alive - the great Heisenberg, as people would call him - and since he has seen a lot of fresh blood and gore this color is meaningless to him.

Like those women who suck his dick off. They're all meaningless.

He took a deep breath and flipped his cigarette over his fingers, until he realized that someone was standing in front of his car. Jesse blinked once, twice and then he saw her. A woman with long legs which could easily reach the sky and then those hair. Black, silky hair, going directly to her ass. God, he was a sucker for black hair. Both his ey-girlfriends had black hair and even so, from all those events, he still liked- no, loved black hair.

The woman strolled over to the car window and since it was open, she could easily place her arms on it, crossing them lightly. Her hazel eyes are meeting his icy blue ones and he doesn't know what to say. He was stunned out of his pants. Sure, he met a lot of beautiful women, but she had such a incredibly presence and Jesse could easily be dazzled because of her.

"Hey. You've been lurking around for some time, no?" She asked him innocently while her long fingernails are scraping over his naked arm, missing out his tattoo. He gulped and didn't know what to say. For the first time, Jesse Pinkman was speechless as fuck.

"Uh.. yeah. You want to suck me off?" He answered hastily, a bit too hastily, but fuck that, he needs to take this woman and even if it's in the back of his car, he doesn't fucking care!

"How much?" She shooted back, sending a soft smile towards him. "As much as you want to pay." He said simply, looking into her eyes and smiled back. The woman opened the door and nodded with her head towards a nearby building. "Then let's do it in my dorm. It's the best thing to do, I have to say." Jesse got out of his car and locked it, while the woman walked towards the entrance door, not even waiting for him.

But that's okay, because little Jesse really enjoyed that view. Damn, he really need to make her some compliments about her body. This girl was stunning as hell and maybe she doesn't know it.

Once they reached her bedroom, he sat down on the bed and she immediately dropped down on her knees, unbuckling his belt. Whoa, she sure got some nerve, desperately trying to seduce him. Guess it worked because he was already rock hard. She scraped her fingernails on the hem of his jeans, pushing it down and Jesse kicked them away.

"You're desperate, aren't you?" The woman asked while she worked on the hem of his boxers, pulling her hand in and started rubbing him. Oh yeah, Jesse was a happy, happy man. "No, why?" He tried to shrug it off like it was nothing but it seems like she was persistent.

"God, you're really desperate, my little boy." She moaned softly while her hand started rubbing all the way in, making Jesse moan out in pleasure. Immediately, he clapped a hand on his mouth, looking down at her. She only grinned, while cooing, "Oh boy.. say, what's your name?"

He never said his name while he was being sucked off. Sure, a lot of women wanted to hear his name, but he shrugged them off, only telling them that's it and he only wanted money. Nothing more, nothing less. But somehow.. this woman spread out such a vibe, a relaxing aura that makes him say it.

"Jesse Pinkman. What's yours?" He gulped down a moan, but only he was embarassed as hell. "Mary Faraday." The girl smiled once again, then she tugged down his boxers and got down a bit just to take him into her mouth and started sucking him off. Jesse didn't feel that before, not like this. She was too skilled let alone with her tongue and damn, that felt good. He bit his lip while she bobbed her head back and forth, taking it all in at once and that caused him to come directly into her mouth.

She gulped the sperm down and got up, sitting directly beside him and took her heels off, while she wiped her mouth. Jesse didn't exactly know what to say but that was really.. damn, he can't hold it in longer, can he? "That was pretty quick, either you never had a great fuck or you don't know how to get laid."

Mary chuckled while she stood up, tracing her fingers towards the zipper of her black, silky dress, tugging it down. Once she was completely naked - for fucks sake, she didn't even had underwear on! - she positioned herself in front of him, grasping his shoulders to have a steady help and then she slipped his cock directly into her. She probably got herself wet while she was sucking him off and god, that was sexy.

While she was riding him wildly, both of them moaned and while he held her close, her breasts were sliding up and down on his sweaty shirt. She let out a few stiffled moans while he thrusted himself deeper into her, making both of them moan out loud in frustation yet in pure lust, a mix between passionate and incredibly hot.

And when both of them came, they didn't let go of each other. They sat there for a long time until she entangled her long fingers into his short hair, sighing against his forehead. "I hope we can continue this in the future.. only if you want." He looked up to her and flashed her a wide smile.

"I really hoped you would say this." He whispered and leaned in for a kiss.

Because for Jesse Pinkman, this was the best day of his life. More than that, it was a huge changing situation.

**A/N:** So, yeah, that's about it. It came out rather messy and sloppy but that was exactly the story that has been spinning around in my head. I hope you like it anyway.


End file.
